Vở kịch
by chukhnhlink
Summary: Mitsuba đến thăm Sougo ở Edo. Kagura phải kết hôn với...Từ đó vở kịch xảy ra


Okita Sougo vô cùng phấn kích.

Chị gái của anh vừa gửi bức thư, nói rằng cô sẽ ở lại Edo một thời gian dài. Điều đó có nghĩa rằng anh phải anh phải cư xử thật tốt, và sẽ không đe dọa người khác hoặc chĩa bazookas vào bất cứ ai. Cho đến nay, anh đã học cách kiềm chế mặt sadist của mình, anh không muốn dọa chị gái của mình bằng cách hành sự thô bạo của mình, vì vậy anh đã thực hiện một cách tốt nhất để được... lịch sự.

Điều này tất nhiên làm cho toàn bộ Shinsengumi sợ hãi, như lần đầu tiên ông trở nên lịch sự. Mặc dù cú sốc ban đầu, nhưng họ biết rằng tốt hơn nên cẩn thận khi đội trưởng của họ làm một cái gì đó...không bình thường . Nhưng họ là Shinsengumi. Họ cứng rắn và họ có sự chuẩn bị.

Người duy nhất đã không nhận thấy sự thay đổi đột ngột trong trụ sở củ họ là Hijikata Toushirou _ người quá bận rộn vì ám ảnh Mayonnaise Donuri. " Vậy tại sao mặt nạ của Sougo lại trong thùng rác ?" anh hỏi Kondo Isao khi đang dùng bữa sáng.

" Mitsuba-dono sẽ ở Edo một thời gian. Cô ấy nói là sẽ đến trong tuần này. Và chúng tôi đang nghĩ cô ấy nên ở đâu." Bởi vì Shinsengumi là một nơi đầy nam giới, cho dù họ biết rằng không ai xứng đáng với vẻ đẹp của Mitsuba-dono. " Nhưng Sougo nói rằng cô ấy tốt nhất nên ở lại cùng nó"

Và họ thậm chí không muốn bắt đầu bằng những rủi ro an ninh. Nếu ai đó phát hiện rằng cô ấy là chị của Okita Sougo thì...

Hijikata nhìn ngạc nhiên: " Cô ấy đã cảm thấy tốt hơn rồi à?"

"Ừ. Cô ấy đã khỏi hoàn toàn bệnh phổi" Kondo nói vui vẻ. " Công nghệ của Amanto thật tuyệt vời, phải không, Toshi?"

Chỉ huy Shinsengumi đã bở lỡ mất cái nhìn đen tối trên khuôn mặt của Hijikata.

"... Tôi không đói nữa. Xin lỗi" Phó chỉ huy ác quỷ đứng lên và để quên bát-cơm-có-mayo trên bàn ăn " Tôi đi ra ngoài một chút"

Trong bộ hakama [1] của mình, ông đi thẳng ra khỏi trụ sở, và đi lang thang quanh Edo. Điều này là không ổn.

Ngày hôm sau, khi Kagura phát hiện một phụ nữ bị quấy rối bởi các yakuza, cô đã nhanh chóng vào giả cứu cô gái. Và chỉ trong 15 giây, tất cả thành viên yakuza đều bị gục ngã . Cô ấy là một Yato, bộ tộc mạnh nhất vũ vũ trụ và băng đảng yakuza chẳng là gì ngoài những gã ngốc nhắm vào những người phụ nữ quá yếu đối để tự bảo vệ bản thân.

" C-Cám ơn em rất nhiều" Người phụ nữ xinh xăn, có mái tóc ngắn màu nâu cát mỉm cười ấm áp với cô. " Nếu mà không được bạn cứu thì..."

" Đừng lo lắng". Kagura đột nhiên có ý thức về những gì mình đang mặc, và cách cô hành xự. Nhìn lại, cô muốn nguyền rủ mình vì đã không để ý đến những gì anego(Otea) đã dạy cho cô về cách cư xử" . Hành động của cô thì thô bạo, lời nói của cô thì thô lỗ, nhưng cô không quan tâm vì xung quanh cô hầu hết là nam giới.

Nhưng tuy nhiên, đây là một cấp độ hoàn toàn khác nhau. Người phụ nữ đứng trước mặt cô nồng nặc mùi duyên dáng và sắc đẹp, mà thường được anego nói là Yamato Nadeshiko.

" Dù sao thì, hãy cẩn thận" Cô tiếp tục đi bộ trở lại Yorozuya.

"Xin vui lòng đợi một chút!" người phụ nữ kia nắm tay cô. " Em sẽ uống trà với tôi nhé?"

Kagura thực sự muốn nói không và tránh làm cô ấy lúng túng, nhưng khi nhìn vào đôi mắt van nài của người phụ nữ ấy đã khiến cô không thể tù chối.

" Chắc-chắc chắn. Tôi rất thích được tham gia cùng." Đây thực sự là một cuộc đấu tranh để nói chuyện một cách lịch sự"

" Tuyệt! Vậy mình ăn dango nữa nhé"

Kagura cố gắng để không thấy ngạc nhiên khi người phụ nữ đó lấy ra một lọ gia vị từ túi áo kimono của cô và bắt đầu thưởng thức dango của mình với sự nhiệt tình, cô dường như có khẩu vị từ trên trời rơi xuống.

Nghĩ về điều đó, người phụ nữ bên cạnh cô khiến cô nhớ đến cục phó Shinsengumi, mặc dù nỗi ám nảh của hắn là Mayonnaise.

"Cám ơn rất nhiều vì đã giúp tôi" Người phụ nữ kia nói sau khi cắn mộ miếng dango.

" Đừng nghĩ về điều đó quá nhiều" Kagura nói lịch sự. "Tôi chỉ làm những gì mình phải làm." _Và đó là để đá đít những tên Yakuza cố làm mọi người sợ hãi_.

"Cho dù vậy, tôi cũng rất biết ơn." Cô ấy nói. "Nếu có thể, cho tôi hỏi tên bạn là gì?"

" Tôi tên là Kagura" Cô nói, mỉm cười với người phụ nữ kia. " Và bạn là...?"

" Hãy gọi tôi là Mitsuba" Người phụ nữ kia cười lần nữa, sau khi đặt thanh dango xuống , cô cầm cả hai tay Kagura. " Rất vui được gặp bạn, Kagura"

Dango vẫn dính trong miệng cô, cô mỉm cười với người phụ nữ đó và gật đầu, trong khi đó cô phải nói với bản thân là không được kéo tay Mitsuba. Khi Mitsuba thả tay ra, Kagura phải nhớ cách lấy thanh ra từ miệng bằng một tay và không lau miệng bằng mu bàn tay. Cô nhớ lần đầu tiên, nhưng đến làn thứ hai lại thất bại thảm hại, cô đã sử dụng mu bàn tay trái để lau miệng. Khi nữ Yato thấy Mitsuba nhìn cô, cô gần như muốn chết vì xấu hổ.

Một lần nữa ,cô hối hận vì thực tế rằng cô đã bỏ qua việc đào tạo phụ nữ cơ bản mà anego cố gắng để thấm nhuần vào cô.

Nhưng một lần nữa cô phải luyện tập trong khi xung quanh cô toàn những người đàn ông không thèm để ý đến cô trong khi cô cố cư xử thật nữ tính.

Và tại sao cô phải hành xử thật nữ tính với một người phụ nữ có lẽ cô không bao giờ gặp lại?

Nhưng trực giác của cô ấy muốn nói cái gì đó cho cô...?

Cô gạt ngay đi ý nghĩ của mình. Nó có lẽ chỉ là tưởng tượng thôi.

Cô sử dụng khăn giấy trên bàn, bên cạnh cô. Cô sử dụng nó để lau đống nước sốt ở bàn tay trái của mình và ném nó sang một bên. "Bạn đến từ đâu, Micchan?" Cô hỏi, cô đặt biệt danh hầu hết những người cô đã gặp.

Mitsuba nghiêng đầu một chút trước khi mỉm cười. "Micchan,huh...tôi thích nó" Cô nói trước khi hít một hơi thật sâu . " Tôi đến từ tỉnh Musashi, ngay phía nam của Edo. Còn bạn, Kagura-chan?"

"Oh,ummm ... Tôi không biết bạn đã từng nghe chưa nhưng... Tôi là một Amanto." Cô gái trẻ cho biết.

"Oh, Amanto...! Tôi biết về điều đó. Em trai tôi đều nói về nó mỗi khi gửi thư cho tôi." Cô ấy vui vẻ nói, và vỗ tay cùng một lúc. "Nó nói rằng ở Edo có rất nhiều Amanto"

Đột nhiên, Kagura trở nên tò mò. " Bạn có người em trai ư?" Cô hỏi, tự hỏi nếu chị em cô ấy có không bình thường giống mình không.

"Bạn cũng có em trai à, Kagura-chan?"

"À, không, tôi có người anh trai, nhưng anh ấy ...à, xin lỗi, tôi không muốn nói về nó" Suy nghĩ về Kamui chỉ khiến cô thức giận, cô không muốn như vậy bây giờ.Chủ đề này vẫn là một chủ đề nhạy cảm với cô ấy, càng ít càng tốt, cô không muốn nhắc đên chủ đề này.

"Tôi hiểu" Cô lắc đầu, liếc qua Kagura_người tỏ rõ vẻ khó chịu. "Tôi xin lỗi vì đã khiến bạn nhớ lại"

Kagura lắc đầu. " Không sao. Dù sao cững cám ơn bạn vì dango, Micchan." Cô đứng dậy, cúi đầu chào người phụ nữ lớn tuổi kia trong sự kính trọng. "Tôi rất thích nó"

"Không có gì" Mitsuba nói, cúi đầu trả lời. " Tôi sẽ ở Edo một thời gian. Tôi hy vộng có thẻ gặp lại bạn."

Kagura gật đầu. " Tôi hy vọng sẽ nhìn thấy bạn ở quanh đây" cô nói nhiệt tình, vui mừng rằng có một người phụ nữ xung quanh mình_ người có thể cho cô ấy biết làm thế nào để hành động như một người phụ nữ.

" Tôi sẽ ở lịa trong trụ sở Shinsengumi trong thời gian này. Tôi hy vọng bạn ghé qua!"

' _Cô ấy vừa nói rằng... có phải mình nghĩ cô ấy nói rằng...?' "_ Oh!... Trụ sở Shinsengumi, uh? Nó ở đâu vậy?" Cô hỏi, giả vờ như không biết nó ở đâu.

Cô không muốn nhìn thấy một người nào đó ở đấy bây giờ. Thật không may, số phận đọc ác quyết định ngày hôm nay cô gặp Mitsuba. " Tôi sẽ chỉ bạn cách đến đó"

" K-Không, điều đó thực sự tốt, nhưng bây giờ t-tôi phải về rồi. Tôi thực sự hy vộng gặp lại bạn một ngày nào đó , Micchan. Bye!" Trước khi người phụ nữ đó có thể nói bất cứ điều gì, thì người Amanto áo đỏ đã chạy thẳng đến chỗ của Shimura Otae, cô biết cô phải ở lại đó một thời gian và suy nghĩ về những việc mình đã làm.

"Tại sao mình không nhận ra đó là chị gái của tên Sadist!" Mình đang làm cái quái gì vậy?"Nó rất rõ ràng rằng cô ấy khiến cho mình nghĩ đến Sadist theo một số cách. Chết tiệt! Cô ấy là phiên bản nữ của tên đội trưởng Shisengumi ngu ngốc, trừ việc hắn có nét Sadist và cái nhìn ngây ngô thường thấy.

Cô tự hỏi nếu Micchan biết em trai cô ấy có mặt Sadist ấy trong người thì làm sao?. Và kết luận rằng điều đó là không thể. Đội trưởng đội một của Shinsengumi là một chuyên gia trong việc hành động như một người lính vô hại, chỉ có những người gần gũi nhất với anh ta mới biết mới biết hắn thực sự như thế nào.(Chắc chỉ ngoại trừ Mitsuba)

"Tại sao tất cả mọi chuyện lại phức tạp như thế này?" Cô tự rên rỉ với chính mình, tức giận với định mệnh chán ngắt này.

Bây giờ, tất cả mọi thứ cũng chỉ giống như những vở kịch ngu ngốc phát sóng trên truyền hình mỗi tối.

Càng quý Mitsuba bao nhiêu vàng muốn kết bạn với cô ấy bao nhiêu thì cô biết càng phải tránh xa cô vì cái cớ của mình.


End file.
